


She is like...

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy ?, almost but not really a marriage proposal, sayo being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Sayo thinks too much about Tsugumi.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	She is like...

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i was listening golden from harry styles and this just came out of my head so....  
> i hoope you like it!
> 
> english is not my first lenguage so i appreciate any grammar mistake you could tell me, thank you!

For Sayo it was inevitable not to associate Tsugumi with the brilliance, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her presence, everything about her dazzled once you paid attention.

It took Sayo some time to notice it but now it was inevitable not to find herself hypnotized by her, as if every time she appeared the place was filled with an incomparable glow and warm light, but it was never annoying, because Tsugumi was that, warm and sweet, kind and tender, pretty and above all captivating.

There was something that made Sayo fall in love a little more each time she realized it and it was the way Tsugumi's touches made her feel in the clouds, the passage of her fingers through her arms or hands, her arms when she surrounded her to catch her into a hug and the way her glow could be transmitted through her lips.

Saying that Tsugumi was like a sun wasnt something she liked, because the sun could be dangerous, it could hurt, and Tsugumi would never hurt. I could compare it to the stars, but Tsugumi's brightness never faded and the stars lost their identity during the day.

A flame? Not

A candle? Not

A... spotlight? Absolutely not

She wanted to say it was like gold but even with all that Tsugumi meant, gold could be cold and Tsugumi would never be something that wasn't warm.

Sayo then thought of sunflowers.

Sunflowers are beautiful, bright, they bring life and happiness and their intoxicating yellow made your eyes unable to ignore them.

Tsugumi was like a sunflower then.

But that also meant that Tsugumi could be fragile, because flowers can be beautiful but easy to break. Sayo never considered Tsugumi as weak but she knew that even that characteristic kindness could sometimes bring her problems, of course, she would never change Tsugumi because even with her fears and insecurities she did not stop shining.

But why compare it to just one thing?

Tsugumi could be dazzling like the sun, she could be pretty like a star, passionate like a flame and as valuable as gold, she could be even the most beautiful and yellow sunflower in an entire field, even if she wasn't even aware of how much that stood out.

For Sayo it was difficult to say all that out loud, she would probably start to ramble and her face would be painted red, Tsugumi would probably laugh relieving her nerves but she would never make fun, her hands would take hers and then she would leave a kiss, it could be on the cheek, forehead or nose although if she was lucky they would steal a kiss on the lips.

Sayo decided that her actions would speak for her, sometimes it was difficult for her and other times she was hindered but receiving Tsugumi's beautiful smile was always a reward that was worth all the incomprehensible babbling that came out of her mouth every time she got lost in her words.

The sun, the stars, the gold, the sunflowers ... Tsugumi could be like that and more, but Sayo sometimes wondered what was the point of trying to understand Tsugumi's brightness, because it was something she knew, that someone like her was so unique and special that no matter how many beauties she could think to compare her to, none of them was half as wonderful as Hazawa Tsugumi was in her entirety .

Does being so in love with someone make you think so much?

Sayo was no longer a teenage girl in love, but even with the years she wasn't able to stop herself from marveling a bit every day at how incredible Tsugumi was.

Now that all this has a meaning, there is a reason why Sayo wishes with all her soul to be able to express all this to Tsugumi, and that is that her girlfriend deserves a proposal in the most sincere and special way that someone like Sayo can give.

Because obviously, someone so in love cannot not think about the future with someone and Sayo bet with her soul that he destiny was always tied to Tsugumi's, no matter where she went or what she wanted, the love of her life was never out of the plans and before making decisions Sayo made sure that Tsugumi could be there.

If only Sayo could forget the nausea every time she takes the box in her pocket maybe we would not be here, but it is not that easy and Sayo swears not to re-judge the romantic movies that represented the nervous bundle that people were before to ask the big question.

Tsugumi now walkd by her side holding her hand, it was autumn and the cold was already in the city so her coats were warm enough to prevent colds.

And to hide boxes with rings inside one of the bags of it.

Sayo knew that at some point she would try to say it and that if she did it soon maybe things would be easier.

"Sayo-san? Are you okay? I see you a bit lost "

Tsugumi's mischievous smile was on her face, her hands were moving in front of her eyes and she could feel how funny the situation was to her girlfriend.

Sayo knew she should ask soon, but right now she considered that waiting one more day would not cost her anything, soon she would be able to shout at Tsugumi her desire to marry her, but for now, just for today, seeing her in front of her with such brilliant presence, Sayo knew she could take her time because Tsugumi would always wait for her, as bright and dazzling as she has always been.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciate it
> 
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!


End file.
